


honey, you're so kind. oh, you're full of light.

by dolliedear



Category: Glee
Genre: Anniversary, Coffee Shops, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolliedear/pseuds/dolliedear
Summary: She was right, he absolutely should stop. However, Rachel evidently had not cared too much about the point she was trying to make since she was clearly dressed up for him.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James
Kudos: 6





	honey, you're so kind. oh, you're full of light.

**Author's Note:**

> title from milk & honey by billie marten  
> for death, once again. the jesse st. james to my rachel berry <3

"You have got to stop asking me out to coffee, Jesse."

Jesse looked up from his phone to greet Rachel, as she slid gracefully into the seat across from him. She was right, he absolutely should stop. However, Rachel evidently had not cared too much about the point she was trying to make since she was clearly dressed up for him. Her slightly curled hair was being held back with his personal favorite ribbon headband of hers. He let a small smile play on his face as she promptly decided to go on a rant.

"We are apart of rival show choirs! You could be trying to steal me away from New Directions to join Vocal Adrenaline, or trying to steal our setlist!" She sent a glare his way, "Or trying to break my heart. _Again_. You could have at least selected a coffee shop that wasn't in the middle of both of our schools! Anyone could see us. Do you have any idea of how hard it is to lie to Kurt and Mercedes about where I'm going? I had to lie to them. I had to lie, Jesse! I hate lying to them!"

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. Really. If you want, we can get a few cookies and you can take them for Kurt and Mercedes."

Rachel huffed and pulled her arms across her chest, crossing them, "That works."

Jesse snickered and passed her the drink he got for her.

"Vegan?"

"I thought you were vegetarian this week, Rach."

"Oh, yeah. I am... What is this?"

"A frappuccino. Vanilla. Wanted you to try something new."

She gave him a bashful smile, "Thank you."

"Of course, anything for my girlfriend-who-denies-she-is-my-girlfriend."

"Okay, _unfair_. I have to deny it! Imagine what would happen if our teams found out. "

Jesse gasped dramatically and leaned closer to her, "The absolute _scandal_. "

"Exactly!"

There was a beat of silence before Rachel started giggling softly and persuaded Jesse in with her hysterics. She reached over the table and swatted his arm in a scolding manner. Jesse gradually stopped laughing and reached into his bag.

"I got you something."

Rachel's eyes lit up, "What? You didn't have to get me anything. Although tickets to tomorrow's show of Mamma Mia would be nice."

She said the last bit with a gentle hint of sarcasm, causing Jesse to grin and shake his head.

"No, actually, I did have to get you something. As youknow, three months ago today, I officially asked you to be my girlfriend and it's been weird. But that's expected when you're in a relationship with Rachel Berry. "

Rachel lowered her head but she was smiling. Jesse handed her the carefully wrapped box, and she took it without hesitation. He quirked his head, naturally encouraging her to open it. She bit down on her bottom lip and did what was expected.

"I know it's not much but three months isn't too long so it's not like I was going to be busting out an engagement ring."

In the box was a necklace. It was silver and had a butterfly charm on the end of it. Rachel felt her face heat up, but she could barely care as she gently removed it from its packaging. She shifted it in her hands and inspected the back. On the back of the butterfly, the date of their anniversary was engraved. Rachel's expression softened, and she looked up at Jesse with hearts in her eyes.

"We may not be together forever, I know you still really like Finn but it's for you to keep. Even if we break up, I'll always be there in your corner."

Rachel blinked and was suddenly aware of the tears prickling her sparkling eyes. She quickly got up and flung her arms around Jesse, nearly knocking over his chair. She tucked her head in the shoulder.

"Thank you so much. It's the nicest thing anyone has ever gotten me."

Jesse's arms tightened around her and he dropped an affectionate kiss to her hair, "Don't thank me. I'm just being the trophy boyfriend for my super awesome girlfriend."

Rachel giggled and pulled back, promptly handing the necklace to him, "Put it on me?"

"With pleasure."

He moved her hair to the side and worked on clipping it. Once it was secured and in place, Rachel looked at him sheepishly.

"I didn't get you anything."

Jesse motioned for her to sit back down, which she did, "I don't need anything but this date, okay? I just wanted to get something special for my special girl."

"You certainly do make me feel like the most loved girl on Earth."

They continued their date, sipping coffee and idly chatting about the antics that were going on at McKinley and whatever event was happening at Carmel High this week. Jesse even assisted Rachel with some of her homework while she practically mooned over him. They bought Kurt and Mercedes sugar cookies. The apology for Rachel lying, even though she and Jesse were the only ones who knew she lied at all. When they exited the shop, Rachel leaned lightly on her toes and tenderly kissed him, her hand resting peacefully on his shoulder. He cupped her cheek in return. When they pulled away, Rachel had a faint blush gracing her cheeks and she ducked away, shouting a rushed goodbye to him.

Maybe some advantages of dating Rachel Berry weren't show choir sabotage.


End file.
